


The Empire of Hyrule

by TheElderChronicler



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hyrule has become Rome, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElderChronicler/pseuds/TheElderChronicler
Summary: A weird idea I had that I hope will turn out well. Very loosely inspired by "Born to Run" by "DeathByStorm" and when I say very loosely inspired I mean after reading how decently he was able to fit LoZ into the era of prohibition, I couldn't help but wonder what if Hyrule had a more Roman feel to it.Will update when I feel the chapters are ready.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	The Empire of Hyrule

_Year 1984 Ab Urbe Conditia Regnum_

The assembled nobles, priests, and ambassadors cheered as the King and Queen brought forth their newborn daughter Zelda, swaddled in a fine purple blanket of velvet cloth, the color of the heir to the throne. The Nobles all bowed before their future queen, the ambassadors of the client states did likewise, the four priests began their slow procession forward. First to approach was Grandmaster Uzem, High Prelate of Din, Grandmaster of Din's Templars. He drew a sterilized pin and lightly pricked the baby's thumb. The princess cried as the Prelate performed this ancient rite, "Let this drop of blood from you be drawn now so that you may be purified and strengthened by Din's might. That which causes pain but does not kill you will always make you stronger." The wound was quickly bandaged and the Prelate took three steps back. Next it was the turn of the Musician Priestess Fefie, High Prelate of Farore, Recorder of Heroes, she gently hummed a song, a song passed down and its use limited to the Royal family. A lullaby that seemed to calm the crying child and put her back into a state of calmness. Everything was going as it should go in this ancient ceremony that was as old has the kingdom itself. 

Then came the third Cleric Phetria, the Pythia of Lanayru, High Prelate of Nayru, and Oracle of the mountain. She gently touched the child's hand... and then suddenly recoiled, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her voice became something entirely otherworldly,

"The wheel of fate has turned once again to reach the end of its cycle. One year from now the Blin numbers will begin to multiply rapidly, in four years time the domain of the Zora shall see itself under constant raid by scales of lighting, in Seven years time the traitors of the inverted eye will make their great return to the stage the world with the intent of destroying their former lord and former kin, in twelve years time the Loftwing will have to choose between the Water and the forest, that choice will determine the future greatly for if the forest is chosen the Loftwing will be slain and with it the only hope for Hyrule, if the Water is chosen then the march of time will see the hero revealed exactly fourteen years and 3 days from now which shall be followed by a fortnight where the four ancients shall awaken. First shall awaken the Elephant, then the Lizard, then the bird, and finally the camel, each will seek new blood to pilot it and the new blood must be auxilia for the greatness must be spread as the goddesses wish it to be, finally exactly 16 years and 1 day from this day the evil will awaken once more to terrorize the world. The hero must be ready, the companions must be ready, the Kingdom must be ready, and Princess Zelda must be ready. I see two roads at this point both painted in blood but one has a light at the end and the other is completely dark." With that the Oracle let out a hissing screech before collapsing to the ground motionless. Everyone one was frightened even as the Royal doctor confirmed that there was a pulse. That was because the fear was not for the Oracle but for the prophecy she spoke. The King and Queen immediately dismissed the entire court and retired leaving only one person standing there dumbfounded in a dress of pure white. Her name was Hesha, High Prelate of Hylia, Keeper of the Temple of Time. The ritual was incomplete and she tried to tall on the King and Queen to return to finish it but they were still in shock by the prophecy given. They would not finish the ritual until four days later. This would be the first of many errors that the King would make in the coming years.

Meanwhile in the Domain of the Zora, a two year old Hylian by the name of Linkus Kokirius Equestris was being watched over by his new friend the Zoran Princess Mipha. The young two year old had little understanding of his father's duties as a Tribunus Laticlavius nor did he or his father have any inkling as to the future in store for the young boy as he paddled around in the small pool splashing with Mipha.

**Author's Note:**

> This little prologue is just to set the tone. I think its good but at the same time I am a wee bit sleep deprived. I may read it again this weekend and utterly hate and rewrite it. But for now I hope this gets y'all interested.
> 
> Feel free to comment and criticize. I welcome both good and bad.


End file.
